1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a positioning system, and more particularly, relates to a positioning system by moving a mobile device to position a DUT (Device Under Test).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, portable electronic devices, for example, portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computer, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional mobile devices, have become more common. To satisfy the demand of users, portable electronic devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Nowadays, an IPS (Indoor Positioning System) can be used for positioning a human being or a portable electronic device. However, the IPS generally requires at least three reference points at each of which an antenna is located to position a DUT (Device Under Test) precisely. Generally, there is minimal space in a portable electronic device, and it is not easy to dispose three or more antennas therein. Accordingly, the applications of the IPS are limited in use.